What if it took 5 days?
by formango
Summary: Ron and hermoine meet on atrip with Harry and Ginny. Is the short 5 day trip enough for 2 people to realise they love each other. Hogwarts never existed, they are now all muggles
1. Prolouge

I do not own any characters in this, apart from Reece, he is mine-sadly. This is all from Hermione point of view. I will apologize now for all the short paragraphs, i cant right for very long, too busy.

I always knew, I always knew that we were meant to be. He was Ron and I was Hermione. We were always Ron and Hermione. We would of found each other eventually but you really do have to thank best friends for well being best friends. They did help us but like I said, we would of found each other eventually.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters apart from Reece. The rest are J.K Rowling's.

"Come on Ginny! If we don't leave soon we will miss the coach."

The early October mist cooled the back of my neck as panic was thrust upon me. Me and Ginny had escaped home and was going on a drama trip in London, a real trip of a life time. Of coarse, Ginny was already a drama queen and this trip would only make her worse. And of coarse I would be the one who would have to put up with Ginny with an over-inflated ego. Once she had pulled her 2 suitcases into the car, Molly drove us to the old theater where we would wait "patiently" for our coach.

It was extremely funny watching Ginny with her two cases but thankfully I had only the 1 seeing as the trip was only 5 days long and i lived in only a few pairs of jeans. As i turned the corner to the front of the theater I was flooded by a mass of people. But through the crowd it was one person who really caught my eye. The lanky red-head with the awesome hat. He was looking into the distance and it was clear that he only knew a couple of people there, but he was relaxed and wow and.....

"Hellloooo, earth to Mione, are you there?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear. No shock to see Ginny stood next to me with a string of admires. " Now I hope you don't mind but I was wondering, would it all be possible if we went over and stood near him? Do you see him? The geeky guy with the messy black hair, you know, the really hot one!"

So I was dragged away to go and stand with black haired, geeky dude who Ginny was trying to chat up and sadly succeeding in. I let my eyes wonder around again but sadly there was no sign of my mystery man. After about 10 minutes the coach turned up and about 30 of us all plunged into it and I ended up sat behind Ginny and her dude who I was later told was called Harry. I looked around for mystery guy but now he was sat with a couple of guys who I figured must be his mates. Seeing as Ginny and Harry were now deep into super flirting chatting mode I decided I should catch up with sleep lost from last nigh.

I was rudely awoken from such a pleasant dream. Above me stood one of the weirdest, ugliest, creepiest guys in which I have ever seen. He was sat next to me and looking over me with a stupid grin on his face. I hope its a nightmare. Please say I'm going to wake up any moment soon. I tried closing my eyes really hard and opening them but the weired creepy guy was still there. Ginny who was still in front shouted at him and told him to stop creeping me out. The guy attempted to put his arm around me but I managed to hit it back before it could touch me.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Reece" he said with a sly grin on his face. Ginny gave me an very apologetic look. "I hope you dont mind me sitting here now do you" I gave him one of my best false smiles ever.

The rest of the trip there consisted of Reece trying to make some form of a joke and he had a weired obsession with family guy, as much as I did love it, he put me off. After what seemed like an eternity, we reached the small workshop hotel in which we would call home for the next 5 days. Slowly everyone got off the coach, and headed towards camp. As I got off the coach, I did something only I could do. I fell down the steps. After a few seconds I heard a voice above me which I hoped was attached to the hand that was being offered to me. I took the hand and looked up to see the person who had come to my rescue. It was my red head mystery man.

"Hope to see you around, you keep the feet on the floor ok?" he whispered and left.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from scary Reece.

After we had all fallen off the coach, only me literally, everyone was ushered into a rather small room for a briefing. I tried to watch for mystery guy but he had seemed to disappear into the unknown pit of people. We were given a very boring, quick briefing then appointed into our rooms for the days in which we were here.

"Guess what, guess what Mione, we are in the same room together! We are going to be room mates. Woe, isn't that great Mione!" Ginny shouted down my ear.

"Great, brilliant, fantastic" I murmered.

" Ohh, I get it your looking for that guy. The one who saved you. HEY RED HEAD DUDE, WHERE ARE YOU" Ginny screamed

"Please, please be quiet Ginny"  
"Come on, he was so checking you out"

"Lets just go to our room!"

Our room consisted of 8 bunk beds and 3 rather poor attempts of a wardrobe. Seeing as I was the only one who was somewhat organized I instantly bagged the top bunk at the far end of the room, in front of a massive window. Ginny hoped onto the bed next to it and instantly fell asleep. Take it she was exited last night. A woman who we found out was called Melissa in our briefing came into our room.

"Right, you lot get up" she directed at Ginny. "Now, we're are swapping the boys and girls rooms so make the beds, go put your stuff in your new rooms and we meet in the room again in 20 minutes. NOW"

"Think she's in a bad mood" Ginny questioned, and she actually meant it.

"You don't think!"

So, we all made our beds. It was a big shock to see how many people out of the 16 of us could actually make a bed. One. Just me. I had to do my own every morning so I got used to it by now. Who ever ended up with this bed would be really lucky and I am jealous of him. I hope he can make a bed as well.

Once we made it to the real rooms I realized the guy who got a perfectly made bed was actually very, very bad at making notes. At least he had the decency to write a note saying: sorry for the bad bed. I couldn't stay mad at this guy any longer, if he was cute enough to leave a note then I like him.

Everyone hurried back down into the main room, where I was able to have a real good luck around. People seemed to be in groups, almost in the groups of who belongs to each group. Me, Ginny and her new _friend _went and sat on the steps feeling very alone. Everyone was in massive groups, apart from us. And Reece.

"Hay Guys! I was looking for you everywhere! Especially you my Mione!" Reece shouted from the other other side of the room.

"It's Hermione to you!" I said quietly.

From this experience, Reece had took it upon himself to join us in our conversation. His grin creeped me out, and he was always trying to touch me which was not really comfortable. He would talk about really weired things and t.v shows that no-one actually watched. My eyes constantly searched the room for the mystery guy but I just couldn't see him.

After about five minutes of absent minded chat we were told to go into groups and start work on our improvisations. From the mass of people moving about I lost sight of Ginny, Harry and thankfully Reece. I was caught up by a bundle of people and told I was with them. When I looked for my friends I found Ginny and Harry chatting to a mysterious guy- my red headed mystery guy. He was happily chatting away to him and if I wasn't wrong, there was some flirting there. Ginny was flirting with my guy. But no, she is my best friend. No, she wouldn't do that.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from the really annoying ones, and I don't mean Ginny. The weasleys aren't related in this story and I am witting every few days now.

"Hey there, you a little bit lost?" asked a couple boys, looking down at me.

"Um, no. I think I'm in this group now" I replied. My voice was scarily more shaky than usual.

"Well I'm Fred" said the blond one.

"And I'm George" said the brown haired one.

"Hi, I'm Hermione"

I was instantly pulled into this group with a couple of girl, so I didn't feel as left out. Thankfully all of them were really nice, especially Blondie and Brownie. I let time go by so easily with these people, they were all really cool. After a while I sneaked a look over to Ginny's group. She was again flirting with my red head guy. She was literally throwing herself at him! Poor Harry would just tense up a little bit and not look. She had her arm or his shoulders, one leg in the air and looked like she was about to kiss them!

I couldn't believe it! I was so thankful that we were told we were able to show what we had done. After that we was able to have tea and go chill in our rooms. I would be able to confront Ginny then. My groups scene was really funny! Fred had me laughing my head off. Sadly i wasn't able to laugh out loud. He has got a real charming smile.

I really got a shock at Ginny's group, she didn't really want to throw herself at red head guy, both of them looked like they weren't actually enjoying it! Red head guy made a very funny joke about the number 3. Whether it was intentional or not, he said: "On the count of 3.......3". It was just how he said it. Everyone was laughing their head off! It was so funny! It took them about 10 takes before they could do it without laughing. But when someone did laugh it was the little girl in their group-Coral- who had a go at them before laughing herself.

It was nice to go back to our rooms. After tea and a shower, Me and Ginny began chatting.

"So then, this guy, who is he?" I asked eagerly

"What's it to you?"

"Come on just tell me Ginny"

"His name is Ron"

"Ron! What type of name is Ron?"

"Anyway, do you want me to continue about him or not"

"Sorry"

"Right, he is an aspiring actor, he is really passionate about what he does.

He is really shy but once you get to know him he isn't one bit shy.

He loves meat so good luck with you being vegetarian.

Anything else you want to know?"

"How did you find all this out?"

"I have made a few friends!"

"Sooo..... what about you and Harry then?"

"Some over time Mione"

"Please just tell me"

"I said some over time Mione!"


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own any characters from this apart from the real bad ones. You make the good one J.K.R!!

I hate getting up at 7:00 in the morning! The worst thing is breakfast isn't even until 9:30. Last night we were told we had to be outside for 8:15 for what they called morning wake up exercise, but I called it torture. I had my shower last night so I wasn't bothered about having one this morning. But I probably need to do something about my hair. I turned to wake Ginny up but of coarse she was already up, awake and ready to go. She was always a morning person, and a night person.

Once i was in my sacred red jeans and had attempted to put my hair up, we left to meet everyone else for our 'brilliant exercise regime' Instantly Ginny ran over to where Ron and Harry were chatting, but pulling me with her. Ginny and Harry were non stop chatting while me and Ron just stood their awkwardly trying to smile at least. We found out our exercise was actually a 1 mile jog or walk for people who can either not jog or who prefer walking, which was around 90%. I, who tried to do a 2 mile jog every morning, instantly ran to the front of the group and slowly lost the rest of the group. After a few minutes, a guy with a hoodie over his head was running next to me. I couldn't tell who it was, but you think I would recognize whose eyes.

After another few minutes of running together, we decided to take a breather while every one else caught up. On one of the tree's was a swing so we went and sat by that tree. He didn't take his hood off and I still couldn't recognize him. I didn't really want to know, I just wanted to carry on this feeling of not exactly butterfly's in the stomach but more like finding that piece of the jigsaw that had always been missing. We made small talk but after a few minutes we saw the rest of the group walking about so that was our cue to go. He was up in a flash unlike me who was slowly getting up. Before I could even blink he was over me with one hand out and a smile on his face that really could melt hearts.

We jogged back slowly after that not even saying anything. It was as if words weren't needed anymore, no words. It was the prefect silence. When we got back to the main building, we found Ginny and Harry already there. Apparently Ginny had "twisted her ankle", it looked like she had done more than that. After a brief goodbye to mystery guy number 2 I ran over to them. That is worse than it sounds as they were happily snogging away. I found next to when I got there that the guy who jogged with me was also there. He pulled down his hood to reveal a sweaty mess of fiery red hair.

"So what have you done this time Ginny?" laughed Ron.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own any characters apart from the really annoying characters.

At breakfast, I saw him again. We ended up on a table with me, Ginny and Harry who were too busy eating each others face off, Fred and George and last of all Ron. Ron already knew George, as they were friends of a friend. Fred took one look at me and noticed how lost I felt in the mass of people. He just put is arm around me and smiled, Ron was definitely really not amused by that, not amused one bit. I didn't even think he know my name. When everything seemed perfect Reece turned up.

As usual, he sat right next to me! Fred put his arm down sadly, making Reece feel like he should put his arm there instead. This guy was not getting the picture that I was not interested, no joke, I really wasn't interested. After everyone had eat their food, Reece dragged me outside like there was something urgent he needed to talk about.

"Mione" he began

"It's Hermione!"

"Mione, I knew from the start that we had a love from the start.."

"What you mean, go away Reece!"

"I always knew how much I wanted you from the second I saw you asleep on the seat. I know how much you have always wanted me to,"

"Like none at all!"

"And that's why I'm about to do this"

"Do what Reece.....ARGH"

And he kissed me. Full on the lips with tongue and all. Even though I didn't want him to kiss me, he really couldn't kiss at all. I mean REAL bad kissing. As soon as I realized what happened I pulled away but I was too late. Loads of people were stood there, including Ron! He looked so shocked and a bit puzzled. Ginny was laughing and then realized it was Reece who had kissed me.

Thankfully for the rest of the afternoon nobody mentioned that little incident for the rest of the day. Reece followed me about everywhere though, constantly trying to get a kiss out of me. He just couldn't get the picture that i didn't like him. He would touch my hand or put his arm around me and at one point he even kissed the top of my head. I couldn't shout at him as that would be the evil thing to do but this was one little puppy that refused to be trained. He wasn't like that with any of the other girls, only me. Ginny wasn't a problem with him but he was a problem with Ginny. Ginny did have patience but this guy was really testing it.

She held it in though and took all of her anger out on Harry in the form of very passionate kissing. It was clear by this point that Ginny and Harry were officially a couple who were officially mad about each other. As for me and Ron, we were going no-where. I had more of a relationship with Fred and George than Ron!It was like this morning when we went for the run didn't even happen. I knew by now that I had a crush on this guy but as much as I tried, I couldn't get him to accept me back.

I felt the only option if I wanted a guy- which face it, is the main reason anyone ever comes on a trip like this, to find a guy- I would have to end up with Reece of all people. There was little things of Ron i noticed, the way he crinkled his nose when he laughed, he would come out with some real geeky comments but be really cute about it. We had small talk, just little things, but it was the little things that mattered to me, seeing as I would never thing out the big things from him.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own any characters apart from the really annoying characters.

Later that night we had a quiz for everyone, we were in groups of 5 and sadly I was unable to get into a group with Ginny, Harry and Ron. Thankfully though after much conflict between groups about who gets the cool Ron, he was put into our group. I tried to hide my happiness, but everyone in my group was happy, we got cool Ron with the funny jokes.

The test was on all sorts of things and the first part was on people, basically name the face. Most of them were really easy and at one point a photo of a actor I really liked came up. Harry and Ginny shouted out "pathetic" directing it at me. I wandered if it would be funny to tell Harry that Ginny fancied him to. I know most of them, and so did Ron. Between the two of us and the rest of the group we completed the first group of questions with ease.

The next lot was on books. There was a mass of groans throughout the room form the more chavier people but I was secretly happy. I spear almost all my spare time with a book and I sometimes were reading when I wasn't even meant to. The first few questions were really easy but only me and a couple of others knew the answers. One of them was what book did Helen Fielding write, seeing as it was basically mine and Ginny's bible, we both gave each other the look. The last question was on Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, my other bible. In part of it a whale falls from the ground, we had to say what type of whale it was. I should know but I just think of what it could be. Ron, who had been abnormally quiet in this bit said "sperm whale". Of coarse it was a sperm whale, I couldn't believe how I forgot that. Ron had read Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy and understood it! I couldn't even believe my luck.

The rest of the quiz went without bother and before I knew it we were getting ready for bed. When we were all lay down in our pajamas and about to go to sleep we heard shouting from above, the guys! They weren't just shouting, they were playing loud music, it was good music but that wasn't the point. We thought we should leave it for 10 minutes before doing anything about it. After 10 minutes, it was really starting to annoy us. They were now messing about and shouting. It was getting late, we were all tiered and one person from our group was in bed ill trying to get to sleep. By this point we were all really pissed off and had had enough. Someone had to go up there and tell them to shut up. Thing was that was one of the biggest rules to break, going up there and shouting at them.

In the end it was me, Ginny and another girl who was more pissed off than anyone. We quietly opened our door and closed it without anyone hopefully hearing. The rooms of the people in charge was only next to us so we really did need to be quiet. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest as we tiptoed up the creaky stairs in unison. Once we got to the top we planned how we would go into the guys room, they could be doing something really.......wrong for all we knew. In the end the best option was to just barge into there.

Once we got in there, we really did get a big shock! Well I did anyway! Ron was on what should of been my bed and it was a mess. There was guys there doing absolutely all sorts. One guy, who I presume was gay was painting his toe nails! Others were chatting on the phones and by this point Harry was snogging Ginny. When I looked back at Ron I really did get a shock. He was topless. Ron had no top on. Ron has misplaced his top. Ron was sat there with no top on and a very shocked face. It was only at this point I realised what I was wearing, a very skimpy vest top and shorts. We briefly told them to shut up and ran as quietly as possible back down to our room. We had to be fast as I was about to start hyperventilating.


	8. Chapter 7

**Please look at page 1-6 for disclaimer.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, fallen out with 1 of the characters (a.k.a Ron) **

_Everyone was starring at me. I couldn't see details but yet the faces when sharp and piercing. Ginny was looking down at me, almost sad but disappointed. I looked around for Ron but he just had his back to me like he didn't want anything to do with me. Harry was holding Ginny's shoulders trying to distract his attention else where. I looked myself down and realised I was naked and so was the guy lay next to me. He was facing the other direction but I could almost make out who it was. Sadly I was correct. Reece looked up at me with that weired grin of his. I screamed at the top om my voice._

"Jesus Christ Mione! What's wrong? It's only quarter past 7, it's meant to be sleep time. Are you alright? You're looking a bit pale." Ginny whispered trying not to wake the others.

"Sorry, bad dream. It was off of Reece!"

"Yeh, that really is scary, no wonder your pale."

"Tar. I was really worried. I think I was having sex with him!"

"Ok, that's enough. Don't go giving me nightmares as well!"

This morning was a new shade of white that we hadn't seen all year. It had snowed over night and everywhere was covered in it. For most this was great but for me it was an accident waiting to happen. The jog had turned into a walk for everyone but more so for me who was trying to keep balance. Once we got to a large clearing we had a massive game of hide and seek. It would be today that I had on black jeans and a red top. So easy _not_ to be seen it them.

I instantly ran through the forest looking for the spot with the tree swing but I realised someone had beaten me to it. I creeped up behind him as he got onto the swing getting ready to give him one hell of a push but of coarse I have a small amount of grace and ended up on the floor about to be kicked in the face. I think I gave Ron a bit of a shock when he saw me lay on the floor starring up at him with my arms covering my head. I did notice that from this angle he did have a very nice arse.

"No offense Mione but what on earth are you doing lay there?"

"I slipped," i said as quietly as possible,

"All you alright?"

"Yeh but I think I banged my head,"

"Ok, let's just try and get you up,"

Ron pulled me up nice and gently holding both my hands. Just that small amount of touch had my whole body alive with electricity and butterflies that were trying to get free. Once I was up he still had hold of my hands but I began to feel dizzy making me fall into Ron. I couldn't believe me. I tried to get up but for a few seconds I couldn't. Ron, who wasn't expecting my sudden dive into him fell forwards bringing me down with him. Just before I managed to get up Ginny, Harry, Reece, Fred and George turned up. I can't imagine what they thought as they saw me lay on the floor with Ron on top of me with our arms around me.

They just turned round, walked off leaving us two lay there. I looked up at Ron who was looking down at me. My whole body was on fire but yet I was calm. Ron looked deep into my eyes and smiled softly before moving his hand to behind my head. While keeping eye contact he started to move my head slowly closer to his. I knew what was coming and I felt ready for it. Just as I closed my eyes in sync the worst happened. I sneezed. Not a nice petite little sneeze but a real I've got a cold sneeze. Thankfully I got my hand over my nose in time but when I opened my eyes Ron was already stood up waiting for me looking very concerned.

"Come on. Everyone will be looking for us,"

And with that we both started to walk back to the main building where everyone was stood looking at us, but none more than Ginny who was waiting for any news either good or bad. I didn't care about gossiping, I just wanted to go back to bed where it was nice, warm, quiet and quickly sleep out my vast growing headache.


	9. Chapter 8

**Please look at page 1-6 for disclaimer. I have been reading too many HealerPomfreys story's (she is very good btw) so that's where this chapter came from.**

As soon as I made it back to my room I fell straight into my bed. For a cheap mattress and lousy blanket, it had never felt so comfy. My head felt like it had a ton of bricks on it and all I wanted to do was sleep. I started to sneeze again but thankfully this time I had some tissues near by. I walked over to Ginny's bed to get her blanket but with even both the blankets on I felt frozen cold. I was just about to go to sleep when Ginny burst into the room, making sure her presence was known.

"Go on Mione, you better explain what happened out there. Come on, tell me. Mione are you alright?" she said as she walked over to my bed "Hello, earth to Mione, are you o-k?"

"Hey Ginny, please can you be a bit quieter!" I was shocked at how hoarse my voice sounded. My throat cried out in agony from just that one sentence.

"Mione can you look at me please. Wow, you really don't look that good. Your as white as a sheet, I'm used to the rosy cheeked Mione. Bloody hell Hermione, your head is on fire. You stay here and I'll be right back!"

"No, don't go" I tried to call out but my voice didn't get very far.

After I don't know how long Ginny returned with Harry and Ron. By this time a cold shiver had took over my body and with the furry blanket on from stores I still felt like I was in the Arctic. Ginny tried to explain to me that the boys had snook into the first aid room and got various pieces of equipment that they thought would come in handy. Ron placed his freezing hand of my cheek and i leaned forward into the beautiful cold sensation.

"Well, at least she has some colour back in her cheeks!" Ginny said rather dimly

"Um Ginny, with rest of her white and her cheeks looking very red with white over them, we can see that that isn't a good sign" Harry whispered

Ron made me open my mouth and carefully placed the thermometer into my mouth. At first the coldness of it felt painful but it began to warm up inside me, making it more unnoticeable. Just as I got used to it, Ron slowly pulled it out looking very worried. He showed it to Harry who looked equally worried and then to Ginny who just looked blankly at it. After a bit of muttering between them they all moved from either on or next to my bed and started moving about. Harry ran out of the room followed by Ginny while Ron found as many blankets as possible and started to put them on me. Ginny returned soon after with a cold towel that went instantly onto my head. I slowly turned over to the thermometer which read 39.2°. By anyone's book that isn't good. Just as I turned over I began to sneeze again. I heard my name mentioned a few times and I heard the words flu and cold but they couldn't decide what it was.

Harry returned explaining that he had told someone I was unwell and I wish to stay in bed all day and I am allowed one person to stay with me. I was about to say Ginny but she was shaking her head and pointing to her and Harry. Before I had chance to speak Ron volunteered to stay with me while the other two left with Ginny silently saying thank-you to me. Ron just looked at me, kissed the top of my head and let me sleep. When I woke up he was still here but he had a book with him. When he realised I was awake he quickly shut it and climbed up to my bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked gently

"Much better!" I noticed that my voice was less hoarse.

"Good job, you've been asleep all day, its now about 6:00. Don't worry I've already had something to eat and I brought a bit for you."

"Thanks but I'm really not hungry. Although, I wouldn't mind carrying on where we left off before,"

"Oh really, and where abouts was that?" he whispered while he leaned in closer to me

"I would say about here..."I replied, starting to lean up to him, just as Ginny entered making us break apart.

"Oy, Ron! The guys are waiting in the dorm for you and I'm in charge of Ginny so if I was you I would get going!" she shouted

"Why what's going on?" I asked

"Oh, nothing just the last night disco and I'm going to get you ready while the boys tackle Ron! Don't worry, he was taking care of you, your fever is down and you certainly look better so no escape!"

"Fine, let's just get this over and done with!"


	10. Chapter 9

Look at pages 1-6 for disclaimer

I stared into the mirror trying to figure out who this girl was staring straight back at me. Her hair lay in loose curls over her shoulders shaping in her flowing red linen vest. Her legs looked long and skinny in the beautiful mahogany skirt. Even the make-up that complimented her brown eyes made this girl not Hermione Granger but someone new, someone who dared to be different. I reached up to touch my face and saw the other girl do so. This really was me.

"Ginny, I'm really not sure about this! I mean the thought is nice and all but it it all, well necessary."

"Do you want Ron to really notice you or not?!"

"Hang on, who said anything about Ron?!"

"Mione, I have been your best friend since ever and I know you and him have had your eyes on each other since the moment you met. Not to sound harsh but tonight really is your last chance to get him."

"But Ginny he doesn't see me that way. I've only just met him 4 days ago. Lets leave it and just go to the party. Ok?"

*********

The main room that usually looked quite depressive, now looked like a home made club. The music sounded almost chavy and its rhythm was too fast. Not many people were here yet but sadly Reece was one of those who was there. For some sort of disco or party the whole idea is you dress up. Reece hadn't realised this. As much as I tried to direct my attention away from him but he walked around making eye contact. Finally he plucked up the courage to come and talk to me. Sadly.

"Hey baby! How about me and you go fro a dance. What do you say?" Reece asked me but looking like he meant it. How could I say no to that?

"Reece, I really would but I can't dance. I'm not joking, I never dance!" Well, I could kind of dance but I _really _wanted to dance with Ron.

My first dance was stolen by Ginny seeing as the boys in which we had an intrest in were yet to return. I had danced with Ginny before at each others house but she could dance well, I couldn't. Thankfully the boys turned up to save me from her clutches. Harry was the first to appear and was instantly pulling Ginny into her and nuzzling her neck. The joy's of love. Next in where Fred and George looking very smug. It was only at this point, when they were holding hands I realised they were gay. Oh, they are so cute together. I looked for Ron but I couldn't see him. I would of thought he would be with the other guys. Fred and George waltzed right up to and kissed me on a cheek each. I wonder which one was camp, probably George. He was the one chat often jumped into Fred's arms. Instantly a blindfold was around my eyes and I was being lead outside. Apparently I had a surprise waiting for me.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness as the blindfold was ripped off. In the distance was a figure but I was unable to make them out. It approached me and I realised it was a boy. But not any boy. It was Ron. But he didn't look like Ron at all. Ron was always cute in a sweet way but Ron now looked hot. His hair was straightened and his clothes looked really cool. He stood there not looking uncertain but brave and ready for life's challenges. I can imagine I looked pretty stupid with my mouth slightly open.

"Mione, would you like to dance?"

"Hu-uh,"

The rest of the night seemed to happen too fast. Instead of just one dance, me and Ron danced all night to every song. At one point I looked over to where Reece was with his mates and I felt a stab of unhappiness. I know it probably did hurt him, me rejecting him then him seeing me with Ron. He would get over it. Ginny took a photo of me and Ron, it was amazing how different me and Ron looked together compared to normal. At this point I now know I am falling fast for Ron. He was sweet, funny and cute. He was the sort of person he could get along with most people and whenever I saw him my heart raced. I was falling and loving it.

At around eleven everyone was tired to we all decided to head back to the rooms. Me, Ron, Fred and George started to head back but we realised that Ginny wasn't with us. We looked all over and found her hidden in one of the tree's. Everyone expected Harry to be there but he wasn't. Ginny mumbled something about Harry snogging Cho, this girl who thought she was it. I turned around to talk to the boys but only Ron was there now. Good luck Harry.

After a hot, warm shower, Ginny finally calmed down. She took her attention off Harry by making me talk about Ron. There was a couple of girls in the showers as well who were shocked that me and Ron weren't going out and Harry and Cho were. Harry was such a idiot and I was so glad that we were going home tomorrow. Ginny had gone all her life so far without meeting him so she can go rest of her life. Although, how could I get with Ron when Ginny was totally heart-brocken. I had never wanted bed so much than that night.


End file.
